


Anything you can do...I already did better.

by AmourReveurBelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmourReveurBelle/pseuds/AmourReveurBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of season 1, Derek, as the new alpha, decides it may be time to teach his "pack" how to control the change before the next full moon. What makes him think some haven't already mastered it, like weeks ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything you can do...I already did better.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the summary, this is set after the end of season 1 and since we have to wait to find out if Lydia and Jackson are even part of Derek's pack, I thought I would put what I think should happen. I'm going to try to make the characters as close to themselves as possible, but please bare with me, it's the first time writing something like this.  
> I'm also going with Lydia is a werewolf, she was just in the process of changing when Peter was killed, but then Derek bits her so she finishes the transformation.

It had been a month since the night Derek became the new alpha, a month since Kate had been dealt the justice she deserved for locking the Hale family in their home and setting it on fire, though, she hadn't done it with her own two hands, but she was still behind the whole thing. 30 Days, 30 freaking days and Scott still hadn't learned to control the werewolf inside of him. That's why, once again Scott stood a few feet apart from Derek, in front of Derek's...house...Scott still felt weird calling it that, since it wasn't really what you would consider a home. Once again Stiles sat on the side lines as Derek tried to teach him the control, though Stiles seemed to be more focused on the pretty red head seated a few feet away from him, on his sweatshirt, that Stiles had so nicely decided she could sit on when the upturned nose and disapproving noise at having to sit on the old over turned tree had prompted a deep growling and glowing red eyes response from Derek, so Stiles had grabbed Scott's sweatshirt, or yanked it from him as he tried to take it off over his head, then with it in hand, ran over to Lydia and like the perfect gentlemen, laid it on the log and then did a little bow, Scott caught him uttering "There you are my lady".  
"Thanks, I was taking it off so it wouldn't get dirty while I trained what if I need later?" Scott asked, as Stiles jogged his way back over to where he was standing.  
"Right, like what, if you get cold, all you have to do is go all werewolf and then you have all that fluffy fur, besides, she's still delicate" Stiles replied, glancing over at Lydia like a puppy waiting to see if his master needed anything.  
"Delicate!? She's a freaking werewolf too and it's been like 3 weeks since they released her from the hospital, she's fine, another thi..."  
"ENOUGH"  
Both Stiles and Scott jumped and whirled around to face a very annoyed looking Derek.  
"I asked you out here to train, one of you is doing her nails, the other is bickering like a child, and the third hasn't even shown up yet, I'm the alpha now, when I say meet me at my place at one o'clock, I mean one o'clock, where the HELL is Jackson!?" as Derek finished his voice had dropped in pitch and a reverberating growl started from deep inside his stomach, all the while his eyes started glowing a more vibrant red.  
"Eh ah Derek, I'm sure he's coming, probably just had car trouble or was too busy chasing the neighbor’s cat or something he he he ECK!!" Stiles had taken up cowering behind Scott as Derek turned his death glare on him.  
"And you, why are you even here? I don't remember making you part of this pack" Derek snarled  
"Hey ouch man, I thought we had something going oh Ah I mean it's learning experience for me to help Scott out, so when if forgets something, I can remind him or something" Stiles said, as he peeked over Scott's shoulder at the fuming alpha. Scott smirked, shaking his head lightly. Stiles was still terrified of Derek , even more so after he took the powers of the alpha, but, that didn't stop his best friend from egging the stronger male on. Stiles never did seem to know how to quit while he was ahead or alive for that matter.  
Just as Scott was about to save the rambling Stiles from the very deep hole we had and continued to dig himself, the roar of an engine filled his sensitive hearing as well as Derek's, they both turned their heads in the direction it came from in time to see a silver Porsche come from between the trees. After a few seconds the engine shut off and the driver door started to open, in a flash Derek was there, yanking the driver not too gently from his seat and throwing him halfway across the yard.  
"Where the hell have you been?" Derek asked, as Jackson hit the solid ground hard, any normal person probably would have broken a few bones, but Jackson just picked himself up,  
"Hey, chill ok, my car's not made for off-roading, I had to drive slowly to I could avoid anything that could cause damage" he replied, dusting off the dead leaves from his jacket.  
Instantly Derek was in front of him, hand on his throat lifting him a foot in the air, even with his new strength Jackson struggled against the Alpha, his breathing being slowly cut off. A deep growl had started deep within Derek again, and it they had been able to see his eyes, Scott and Stiles would bet they were glowing red again.  
“That’s the lamest excuse I have ever heard, next time you either be here when I say or your precious car will end up bent in two in your drive, do you UNDERSTAND ME!?” The anger in Derek’s voice seemed to resonate through the entire clearing, as birds from the closest trees scattered in the wind.  
“ye..yes” Jackson managed to stutter out as his face became more and more red from the strain of trying to breath around Derek’s grip.  
“Good” and with that Derek released his grip, Jackson managed to land on bended knee, though only just barely, as he took to gasping in as much air as he could.  
“Alright, now that I everyone has finally decided to show up, we’ll begin. The first and most important thing, is for you all to learn how to control the beast inside you, something Scott is still having issue with” Scott could feel himself flushing from the pointed look from Derek, it was embarrassing, he’d been turned longer, he should at least already have some control.  
“Hey dude, don’t worry, it’ll probably take those two just as long to master it, you’ll still master it before them” Stiles sensing Scott’s embarrassment, slung an arm over his shoulder.  
“Um excuse me, if you guys are done with your testosterone driven little chat or whatever, I really need to get going, Allison and I are supposed to be going to shopping in an hour so I really don’t have time for all this, especially since I already learned how to control the shift” Scott had forgotten Lydia was there, but as she jumped down from her little perch, putting away her nail file and then checking her makeup in her mirror, she made her way over to where their little group was standing.  
“Excuse me, you mean to tell me you can already shift when you want!?” Scott was sure his voice may have squeaked like a pre-pubescent boy at some point in that statement, but he didn’t care. It would be mortifying if she had in fact already mastered it, never mind the fact he was sure Jackson was still worse off the he was now.  
“Hmmm, well if that’s the case, show me and then you can go” Derek was looking at her with curiosity, wondering if she had in fact done it.  
“ Hmph fine, but no one can say anything about how I look, or I will rip your throat out” she glowered at them. Scott felt a flash a real fear for a split second, if she had mastered the shift, god knows what else she mastered, she was probably stronger than him right now, just because she knew how to use what she had been given.  
“Oh my God!” the unison exclamation from both Stiles and Jackson broke Scott from his mental dialogue and after glancing at his best friend staring slack jaw straight ahead, he turned his attention back to Lydia and felt his jaw drop. Lydia stood there, but not normal Lydia, she was, as Stiles called it, wolfed out, though as to be expected, the changed were a lot more feminine than what he saw when looked in the mirror when he changed. Her nails had become longer, more pointy and sharp looking. Her Hair had become wilder and seemed to also be slightly redder. Her face had the changes but they seemed to make her more attractive, Scott had always thought she was pretty, not as much since he met Allison or as much as Stiles did, but the changes brought on by the werewolf side did seem to make her even more attractive. Her cheek bones were higher and her lips became fuller, most likely because of the fangs, which barely peeked out between them. The extra light dusting of fur near her temple, slightly lighter than the hair on her head seemed to frame her face more, which also drew attention to her eyes, which seemed to be radiating a dark green and would shift to a more vibrant green by themselves.  
“Very good, it’s nice to see that everyone in my pack are not incompetent teenagers, you can go” Derek’s amused voice broke Scott from his staring and after shaking his head to clear it, notice Lydia had gone back to normal and was smirking at Derek with a ‘I told you so’ smug look on her face.  
“Thank you” She said turning away from Derek and walking back past the log she was sitting on, to her little black Beatle that was parked between Stiles’ jeep and Derek’s Camaro. She opened the driver’s door and paused, calling back to the others,  
“Let me know when we’ll be learning something I may need, I don’t like sitting out here in the dirt listening to you guys bicker for twenty minutes. Oh, and Stiles, thank you for letting me borrow your sweater to sit on” With that she sat down, closed the driver’s door, started the engine, and was off towards town.  
“You’re welcome” yelled Stiles after her, waving dreamily.  
“Dude, you can stop, she’s gone and besides, that was my sweater she sat on, not yours, hey Stiles, you in there” Scott yelled, waving a hand in front of his face, all the while Stiles continued to stare after Lydia. Scott just sighed and shook his head again, and then he turned and walked over to Jackson as Derek started explaining what may trigger the change and what they need to figure out their triggers were.


End file.
